Batman vs Voldemort
by Insanity-Chaser
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds a Magic Cookie which is actually a portkey whic leads him and Bella to Hogwarts? Will they help Harry and all his bezzies defeat Voldey? Read on to find out! Author of Patato Sack. Rated D for Dumbledore & H for Hufflepuf


**AN- YAY!!! NEW STORY!! WHOO! Anyways, I gots a new story and this one is gonna be slightly different from my other stories because it's a crossover!! With Harry Potter! Whoo! So, if you guys have any ideas on future chapters, you can either email (email is on profile), PM or review me!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 – The Magic Cookie (of Sweetness)**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

"Noooooooooooo! It can't be! My life is over!" yelled Emmett dramatically before collapsing onto his knees, sobbing.

He clutched his bright, neon pink guitar, still sobbing and cried out, "why did you fail me now Ted?! You have betrayed me, betrayed us alllllllllllllll!" as Jasper sprinted into the room wearing a green poncho with some socks sewn onto it, a purple bowler hat with a bright blue feather sticking out of it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Oh, and a pair of bright yellow flip flops with big pink plastic flowers stuck on with PVA glue.

"What's going on?!" he yelled stupidly.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "le duh, I just beat Emmett at Guitar Hero Three for the one hundred and fifty-ninth time today!" before flipping my hair, throwing down my green glow-in-the-dark guitar and stomping towards the living room door.

But alas, my dramatic exit was halted for a potato rolled out of nowhere and I tripped, the potato watching me mercilessly.

I started bleeding and Jasper stopped staring into space like an old granny who's lost her knitting needles and cried, "I must flee, immediately!" and fled from the room like a banana caught on fire.

Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet and was slung over Emmett's shoulder and in about two seconds flat, we were in the kitchen, Emmett clutching a twig with a stripy sock stuck to the end. He was stood on the counter top, teeth gritted in concentration.

I stared at him before saying, "Emmett, what in the name of Jasper's green poncho are you doing?"

Emmett sighed and gave me The Look.

"Le duh! I am trying to get the Coco Pops down! Gosh…" he said irritated.

I gaped at him.

"Emmett, I am bleeding to death by this small and insignificant barely-there-at-all cut and your being your selfish self by trying – and failing – to get some Coco Pops that you do not eat! Jesus, Mary, Joseph and your mom, you are selfish!"

Emmett turned around so fast that he dropped the Coco Pops and an old tin from the top of the shelves - onto my head.

"Ow!" I muttered as he glared at me.

I rubbed my head and shoved the Coco Pops onto the floor. But Emmett wasn't looking at that. Instead, he was gawking at the old tin in my lap.

"How…? Is it…? CAN IT BE…?!" he muttered to himself in a soft voice which only a few people in China didn't hear.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. Then, he looked up at me, his eyes shining like a shiny thing.

"Bella, we must!" he yelled excitedly.

"We must what, Emmett?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised.

"OPEN THE TIN!!!" he whispered loudly.

I stared at him. There was no way I was opening this tin – not now that he told me to. There must be something dangerous in this old tin, I thought to myself (because no one else was listening). Something so dangerous, that not even danger would go near it.

Before I could do anything, Emmett grabbed the tin, pulled the lid open and grabbed my hand.

I looked into the tin…and there was…A MAGIC COOKIE!!!!

Before I could say anything, Emmett grabbed the cookie and…I felt a pull below my navel. We were flying forwards like a seagull on crack and the next thing I knew, we were in England, next to a castle thing. How I knew we were in England, I have no clue, but I think it was because of the sign next to the castle which said, 'YO MA HOMIE, THIS IS ENGLAND'.

I turned to look at Emmett who had landed beside me, but he was looking at the castle thing ahead, an excited look in his eyes.

"Emmett, what-," I started, but was rudely cut off as Emmett suddenly jumped up and squealed like me when ever Batman was on TV.

He was pointing at a group of three people heading out way. Two were boys, one with jet black hair and glasses, the second had bright red hair and the last was a girl with bushy brown hair.

When they got close enough to see us, they froze and at closer inspection, I realized they were wearing robes which were all black.

"OHMAIGAWSH!!!! OMG, YOUR HARRY POTTER!!!! THE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!" screamed Emmett, pointing at the black haired boy (with glasses).

And that's when it happened…

* * *

**AN- WELL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK??? ANSWER MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Do you think I should carry on, or delete it? Please review people!!**


End file.
